A personal communications network (PCN) is configured to permit one or more wireless devices to connect with wireless or wired devices included in the PCN. The PCN utilizes wireless networking technology such as IEEE 802.11, which uses direct-sequence spread spectrum, or Bluetooth, which uses frequency-hopping spread spectrum. The connection facilitates voice and data transmissions between the initiating wireless device (the “user device”) and the selected receiving device (the “service device”).
The user device has two ways of accessing services available at the service device. The first way is for the user device to directly connect or link with the service device. Both devices will typically include a common profile or protocol to permit the connection. For example, if the user device is a Bluetooth enabled personal digital assistant (PDA) and the service device is a Bluetooth enabled printer, then the user device can wirelessly link with the service device and use a Bluetooth print profile included in both devices to print a document at the service device. The Bluetooth print profile provides a standard method for printing without requiring the user device to include a print driver and other access information specific to the service device.
The second way for the user device to access the service device is to indirectly connect or link with the service device. Continuing the Bluetooth example, the user device wirelessly links with a Bluetooth router or access point. The access point, in turn, is connected to one or more devices, including the service device, via a local area network (LAN). In order for the user device to print at the service device, the user device is required to have the appropriate LAN protocol stack (e.g., TCP/IP), ability to access the print server, and have a specific print driver for the service device. Thus, the user device initiates printing in much the same way as a computer connected to the LAN.
In the drawings, identical reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refers to the figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 1104 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 11).
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed invention.